


The Beach

by KnightAngel



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, TFW gets a vacation, Team Free Will, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAngel/pseuds/KnightAngel
Summary: Your peace and quiet was interrupted when a guy decides that he can't take a hint.





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out as a dream I had and I loved it so much I decided to turn it into a drabble. I might start a series with it...might not. This was kinda a fun little thing to write while I was at work. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural. Chuck I wish though. I probably wouldn't be writing this and would probably be with them *wink wink*.
> 
> Not really set during any season.

The beach was nothing if not peaceful. The water lapping at the beautiful tan sand while the sun shone warm down on your gradually tanning skin. There were a few people out and about on the beach, but most of them stuck to themselves. It was quiet and tranquil. 

You and your family decided to take a break for a week. For once the end of the world wasn't happening, no one was dying, and nothing too important was snagging anyone's attention. After weeks, months,  _years_  of work, you guys needed this vacation. 

Sam and Dean were off deciding to be the immature brothers you knew they could be. They were off playing (horribly you might add) a game of volleyball with a bunch of other people. 

You didn't know where your resident angel had wandered off to, most likely to watch the birds play in the dunes. 

You yourself were sitting on a big beach towel, a huge umbrella propped up in the sand to keep you from turning into a lobster. Your tank top and shorts were the only clothing you owned that were beach-appropriate. You had your toes wiggling in the sand while a sketchpad sat across your lap. 

Trying to capture the view in front of you was easy compared any other art you did. Art was your escape from the hunting life. You had books and canvases galore filled with drawings and paintings of you and your family at home in the bunker. The boys even let you have one of the spare rooms as your studio. This was just for fun while you listened to Sam and Dean's happy cheers and the waves crashing in front of you.

Your peace and quiet was interrupted when a shadow fell over your sandy feet. 

"Hey gorgeous. That drawing is just about as pretty as you are." He had a lazy lilt to his voice, kinda like what you imagined a surfer or snowboarder would have. 

Rolling your eyes under your sunglasses, you didn't even glance up at him. "Thanks." You continued your strokes over your book in front of you, hoping he would leave. 

He didn't leave. In fact he went on as if you hadn't dismissed him. "So I was thinkin', would you like to go to the bar up the road with me? I know the bartender and we could get drinks for free."

"No, thank you. I just want to sit here and relax." You continued to ignore him. You weren't really worried about if he would do anything, you knew you could handle almost anything he could throw at you. You had your M1911 pistol in your bag next to you and a silver knife in your pocket. Let him try something. 

You felt him shift over next to you, looking to sit down in the sand next to your towel. "Well, that sounds nice. Mind if I join ya?" 

Deciding to see what you were up against, you looked to the man now sitting next to you in the sand. He was tall and dangly-looking. Long straggly blonde hair hung from his head and he was shirtless with a pair of board-shorts on. You were right on the surfer look. 

"Actually, I do mind." You hadn't paused in your drawing hoping he would catch the hint. 

And, of course, he didn't. "Awe don' be like that." He leaned closer trying to sway you. "I can show you a real way to relax." 

"Yeah, no. Not happenin'. I'm here with someone." You brushed the hand that had rested on your shoulder off. 

"Oh yeah? Who? I don't see him around. It's his loss if he leaves his girl alone to fend for herself." He waggled his eyebrows at you.

Oh Chuck, this guy was just NOT getting it. 

"You should really learn to leave a lady alone when she doesn't want you." You heard the gravely voice that made you quiver behind you. You smiled to yourself, knowing that with what Castiel looked like and the power he emanated, this guy beside you would finally catch a clue. You looked up and smiled at the angel when he moved around to in front of you.

For once he wasn't wearing his angel getup with his trench coat and suite. You and your brothers had gotten him to dress down for the beach. Instead, he was wearing one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts and a pair of swim trunks. 

"Yeah? And who are you to say what she wants?" Surfer dude looked up at your angel. 

A small barely-there grin spread across Cas's face (he rarely grinned, but you could tell he wanted a challenge when he decided to). You shifted your face down, trying to hide your blushing smile. 

"I'm her husband." He added a little of his true voice (the power, not the sound, that would deafen everyone) to his words, making them a force to be reckoned with. 

You looked over to the guy who just wouldn't leave you alone to see him clenching his teeth.

Gone was the smile when Castiel continued. Instead there was a growl. "I kindly ask you to respect her wishes and leave her alone." There was definitely a threatening tone in his voice now. 

Finally! The guy got up to leave. "Hey man. No hard feelings. I didn't realize she was your chick." He backed away with his hands held up in surrender. After about ten steps he turned and ran.

You started giggling at the glare that Cas sent the man's way. You picked up your sketch book and hid your face behind it, blushing like a schoolgirl. You heard your angel take the few steps over to where the man had been sitting next to you and take his place by your side. 

Still giggling, you leaned over to lay your head on his shoulder. Looking down at your left hand, you gazed at the angelic metal band circling your ring finger. It was simple, no diamonds or jewels embedded into it. Just simple metal with an engraving on the inside that was an Enochian symbol of yours and Castiel's name woven together. It was beautiful. 

Castiel had asked you for your hand in marriage close to a year ago, but before that you had been close for a long time. Your brothers had teased you for your bond with the angel, but they knew you two were meant to be. 

"I love a jealous Cas. He's so cute." You turned your face into his shoulder, still trying to hide your giggling. 

Your angel looked down at you with a loving expression. "He should know to stop when someone asks him to." He wrapped his arm around your back. 

You smiled up at him and leaned up to give him a kiss on his perpetually chapped lips. "My hero." 

_Fin_


End file.
